


coming home

by snugglesiwthluke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, i cant tag, larry - Freeform, literally just fluff, you might get a toothache this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglesiwthluke/pseuds/snugglesiwthluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>late night phone call between louis and harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was just listening to "coming home" by the vamps and it turned into this. so.. I recommend listening to that song while reading this!! it's such a cute song and reminds me so much of larry.. (also imagine this is happening on new years day) thanks for reading!! :-)

"hey babe" Harry said, smiling when Louis picked up the phone. Harry was so happy to be talking to him, he just wished it was in person. He really missed Louis.

 

"hey haz" Louis replied and Harry smiled again. Even after all these years, he loved that nickname. 

 

"it feels like we haven't spoken since last year" Harry joked, since it was New years day. He had been waiting to use that pun forever and now that he had, he felt quite proud of it.

 

"oh my god Harry, please tell me you did not just say that. you're so embarrassing" Louis said, laughing anyways.

 

"but I did" 

 

"you're lucky you're cute" Louis teased. 

 

"you think I'm cute?" Harry asked, smirking though Louis couldn't see.

 

"you know I do" Louis told him.

 

"I know, I just like to hear you say it" Harry said, happily. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, meeting the love of his life at just sixteen.

 

The two were quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was never awkward for them. They've been together so long that sometimes they didn't need words, they just needed each other. 

 

"did you- did you enjoy kissing her?" Louis asked, breaking the silence. He was holding his breathe and he sounded so nervous. Almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

 

Harry frowned. He could just imagine Louis laying alone in their bed, looking so sad and vulnerable as he scrolled through the pictures that were released. "Lou- " Harry's voice turned into a whisper. "you know I didn't, I could never" 

 

"but she's so-" Louis started to say but stopped. Harry waited for him to continue but when he didn't, Harry spoke.  

 

"yeah, she's pretty or whatever but she's not you. no one could ever be you" 

 

Louis' lips curled up in a small smile. "I guess I just miss you, is all" 

 

The two had been away from each other before, even longer than this. But for some reason this time was harder than all the rest, everything that was going on was really starting to take a toll on the both of them. They just wanted to get through it together. 

 

"I miss you too, so much, you have no idea" Harry told him. Which was the honest truth, he missed Louis so much, he swear his heart literally aches sometimes. 

 

"I miss being the big spoon while we're sleeping and I miss kissing you and playing with your curls. I miss everything" Louis said and Harry could hear the sadness in his voice. He felt it too.

 

"I'm coming home soon" Harry promised. "what were you up to before I called?" 

 

"I was watching a movie on the telly" Louis told him.

 

"I can let you be to watch it, if you'd like" Harry offered but he knew Louis would say no. Louis always said no. Which made Harry love him more, if that was even possible.

 

"no, no" Louis said, too quickly. He didn't want to let Harry go. 

 

Harry smiled and held back his chuckle. Louis was so fucking adorable sometimes. 

 

"I'm tired" Louis stated, then yawned as if to prove it. 

 

"get some sleep, love" Harry spoke softly like he always did when talking to Louis. 

 

"but I'll miss you again" Louis told him sleepily.

 

"but you need some rest babe, I can call again tomorrow" Harry assured him.

 

"I don't want to hangup, I don't want you to go away. I don't want to sleep alone" Louis frowned but Harry couldn't see.

 

"me too. I miss sleeping next to you and in your arms, you always make me feel safe" 

 

"the bed is so empty without you Harry, I hate it." 

 

"only a little longer and it won't feel empty anymore" Harry promised.

 

"only a littler longer" Louis repeated then yawned again. 

 

"I love you" Harry told him. He never went a day without reminding Louis.

 

"love you more" Louis replied, like he always did. 

 

Harry smiled. Fuck, he loves Louis. He loves him so much, he couldn't believe it sometimes. Louis is his other half, he makes Harry whole. Louis is his entire world and more. If he could give Louis the sky, he would. He'd give Louis anything he asked for. He hated being apart from him so, so much. 

"we'll be okay, we always are" Harry softly whispered, but Louis was already asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
